


墙上的洞

by estrina233



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrina233/pseuds/estrina233
Summary: Coda x Erin 。壁穴，春药，误会。Erin脏话连篇预警，很脏很脏很脏。tag打了rape是因为视角关系。第一次尝试这种写法，爽一下。
Relationships: Coda/Erin (IDOLiSH7), Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	墙上的洞

1

但凡这个世上能有后悔药吃，Erin心想，自己都绝对不可能沦落至如此地步。

其他的事怎么着都无所谓，至少就眼下这一刻他真的想原地跳起，把自己那群狐朋狗友都一个个都给捉回来生吞活剥了。不然他也不至于一睁开眼就发现自己被人捆在一个狭窄的长木桌上，下半身凉嗖嗖的明显没有穿着裤子，而屁股正被死死地卡在一个木圈上，触感类似于马桶一样。

当然，怎么想那都不可能是马桶，今天就算是天王老子来了那也绝不可能是个马桶。

Erin恨恨地啐了一口，努力地回过头去想看个究竟，可四周明显是一个全封闭的狭小空间，自己浑身上下都被捆得结结实实，脚踝被分别绑在了木桌的桌腿上，而束缚着双手的绳结则直接绕过了桌面，和桌下的绳结连在了一起。

妈的。今天小爷的屁股可能是要保不住了。

真的到了这个不得不清醒的时候，他浑身的醉意都彻底醒了个十成十。

事实上，Erin的酒量海得很，喝倒整条商船的手都轻而易举不在话下，平时绝不可能上一秒还在跟他们吃喝玩乐，下一秒就发现自己被人给扒了裤子。能断片断到这个程度八成是被那群杀千刀的小兔崽子给下了什么药，下次要是再遇到这群人，不取回来几条贱命都不足以平息他现在……即将会有的遭遇。

……也不知道这事要是被家里的狼崽子知道了，是不是要闹翻了天。

还好今天早上出门前没说自己是去干什么，Erin冷静地想。

在清醒以后的这段时间他已经仔细地查看过了手上绳子的状态，绳子甚至是湿的，被水浸泡过的纤维柔韧且膨胀着紧紧拧在一起，这下他就是想用牙齿一丝一丝地咬开都没戏。桌子粗糙得很，就这么趴着实在算不上舒服，腿间那根也跟着他无精打采地耷拉在桌上，因他刚醒来时的挣扎而磨得十分不适。

喊是已经喊过了的，并没有人来搭理，也不知道这里究竟是什么怪地方，隔音效果好得很。但就算是隔音，这个洞总不会隔音吧。

Erin扭了扭屁股，努力地让自己的屁股在洞口的边缘挤出一个缝隙。房间里黑漆漆的什么都看不到，但似乎洞外是有光亮的，有一束微弱的灯光沿着他臀肉的边缘浅浅地漏了进来，歪歪斜斜地映在桌子另一头的墙壁上。

Erin收紧了自己的双臂，用手肘在桌上抵着将上身抬起，忍受着另一侧的臀肉被洞口边缘的棱角挤压着的硌痛，提臀收腹，气沉丹田，深深吸了一口气。

「妈的，快放老子出去，老子的屁股可不是你们这等货色碰得的，当心你们的小命！」

……

「妈的，有人吗！」

……

「操，快放老子出去！」

这十几声喊得Erin有点口干舌燥，可外面一点动静都没有。虽然不知道接下来究竟是什么展开但估计也就那点龌龊男人间的破事，想想还是挺恶心的，等自己恢复了自由自然要把这群渣滓杀光了祭奠自己的屁股……比起担心这个，Erin实在觉得倒还不如担心一下自己回到船上后要怎么向人交代。是大大咧咧一些说不好意思我出了趟门把自己的屁股给丢了？还是表现得弱小无助一些说嘤嘤嘤我出了趟门被人给强暴了……鬼才会信。

屋内的温度尚可，但露在外面的屁股却总觉得有些凉飕飕的，这意味着洞口外面一定是有出口的，Erin越想越懊恼，但凡他要是在屁股上长一双眼睛……

【啪】

「操！」

人还在胡思乱想着，屁股蛋子却被人突然打了一巴掌。Erin本能地咒骂了一声，浑身肌肉紧绷起来……但再怎么紧绷也没法把屁股从洞口里缩回去，桌面就跟固定在了地板上似的，无论他怎么拱怎么挣都没法从洞口离开半步。

「谁啊！？他妈的少碰老子屁股，我跟你讲你不要乱动，你知不知道小爷是什么人，今天老子绝对不会让你活着走……操，操！」

有什么比冷风更凉的东西滴滴答答地淋上了他的屁股。Erin当然知道那是什么东西，跟家里的狼崽子快活时性急起来着急想要了的时候可没少用过这玩意，那冷冰冰的触感自他的尾椎处四散开来向下淌，从无法和洞口严丝合缝的腿间流了进来，沿着大腿根向下滴落。

这大概只是个开始，Erin愤怒地想，嘴里也一直没停过，但当被两根手指强硬地挤入穴口的那一瞬间他所有的冷静终于都彻底被抛去了九霄云外。固定着绳索的桌子被他摇得嘎吱嘎吱地响，膝盖不断地撞击在棱角坚硬的桌腿上，可洞口对面的人大概根本都看不见他的这些徒劳，仍是我行我素地在他臀肉上刮下一把粘液，再涂抹上手指整根插入他的屁股。

「操，我操你……妈……」

Erin知道自己的屁股有多能含。

虽然他知道，不过他自己玩的时候从来没扩张到那个程度过。但每次狼崽子往他肚皮里射的时候那一根都会膨得老粗，撑得他整个屁股都要命地发酸发胀，每次干过一轮拔出来后穴口都老半天难以合拢，倒是方便了清理倒灌进去的精液……但那个和现在这个是两码事！只是走了个神的功夫，Erin自己都没数清楚对方现在是插了几根指头在自己的屁股里面，光是插都还不算，那人还在蜷曲着指头在自己屁股里旋转着掏啊掏的，下手的力道之大让Erin觉得十分不适，穴口的嫩肉被撑得扯痛，而穴肉则……

这不对劲。

除非他是个抖M，被人搞得越痛就越兴奋，否则绝对不可能——当然面对家里那条狼崽的时候无论怎么搞他都是爽的，但在这种极端状况之下，这要是还能硬得起来也就只有两种可能，一是自己是个不折不扣的变态，二是……

「你他妈、你他妈还给老子下药、滚蛋、滚……滚你妈……」

Erin想起自己前不久还在卖情趣用品的店里和店主大叔嬉皮笑脸地交流着各种东西的可玩性，他还买了一瓶特制润滑液，名字可好听了，叫姬泣，据说是效力强到无论多么高冷的人哪怕是个公主用了这玩意也会爽到哭，当时买下来只是攥在口袋里走路都给他兴奋得不行，满脑子都是当场就要回船上去骗家养的狼给自己用用看看效果，结果那天狼去应酬自己又逛累了也就没等他回来先睡了，再后来这玩意就找不着了，八成是不小心掉在了哪里……

虽然很想用用看，但并不想在这种时候被陌生人用上啊！

「操、操……操……啊、啊……」

那润滑液很快就和肠液融为一体，再加上那人甚至是动用了指甲在他屁股里又抠又掏地乱捣了好一阵子，药效上来得比他想象中还要快还要猛。四周的温度逐渐上升，没挣扎几下他就出了一脑门子的汗，不知什么时候已经勃起了的性器在他这几下挣扎里总算是擦过了桌边坠下去，晃晃悠悠地悬在了半空。屁股里又热又痒，尽管对面的捣弄的确能缓解那一小部分的饥渴空虚，但手指的长度终究有限，总有那么些要命的地方是摸不到的……想到这里Erin头脑一麻猛地清醒过来，他甚至听到了自己因为舒服而发出的呻吟声，一时间也有些摸不准对方究竟有没有听到。但对方从开始对他动手动脚到现在都不发一言，一声都没有出过，Erin本以为还会被抓着这点嘲笑，可对方似乎完全没有要说话的意思，只一味地抓着他的屁股，似乎十分专心地刮弄着他屁股里的肉。

「……说……话啊，孬种？哑巴？你他妈是不是哑？还是……聋？弱智低能？啊？」

原本紧扣在一起的手指是为了自己挣扎时用力方便，可Erin逐渐地才发现自己的手指竟不知什么时候已经分开来，自掌心向外蜷缩着反向紧绷。他忽然想起被他捉弄狠了的Coda曾经趴在他身上笑他，说他爽的时候手指和脚趾都会绷起来，伸手去掰也掰不动，跟他吸得很紧的屁股一样拗。

Erin觉得自己必须得说点什么来转移一下自己身体的注意力，可能说的想说的到了嘴边都被身体诚实的反应给吓成了脏话骂街。

但愿这个逼人只有用手玩别人屁股的癖好。

Erin垂下头，努力压抑着骂人间隙中喘息的音量，将脸颊贴靠在手腕处的绳结上。等能出去了一定要把这家伙的命根切下来，剁碎了塞进他自己的嘴里，再把人大卸八块丢进海港喂鱼。

也不知道狼崽子现在在家里干什么呢。

真是的，真是个不称职的对象。

一定要借此机会好好敲诈他一把。

2

在挣扎着被塞满的瞬间，Erin有点想笑，又有点想哭。

脑海里一瞬间闪过电光火石般的疑惑很快就被愤怒占领得结结实实。作为一个在死人堆里摸爬滚打长大的大老爷们，他虽然受过伤，从死神手里抢过命，但还真从没有受过这样的屈辱。

同样是给人操屁股，但给自己喜欢的狼崽子那叫心甘情愿，但在这里交给一个猥琐的陌生人，那实在是令他怒不可遏。

Erin觉得整个人被撕裂成了两半，一半是这个理智的、愤怒不已的他，一半是这个在药物作用下饥渴已久的身体被填满时爽到当场泄出来的他。

「啊、啊……混、操你……」

尽管洞口被自己的屁股塞得严严实实，但Erin仍旧能清楚地听到声音，隔着木板从外界传来的，还有从他体内传来的声音，操穴的声音，自从被插入的瞬间起就再没停下来过。他知道自己的身体早就被Coda操熟了，Coda那根尺寸惊人的性器每一次塞满进来的时候他都能清楚地感受到自己要命的地方也连带着被撑平的穴肉一起被压迫得无处可逃，而眼下这人的尺寸也同样大得可怕，甚至拥有着同样的效果，前列腺被膨大的龟头碾过时产生的快感令他浑身发抖。这样快而狠的多次抽插后他根本无法控制自己，条件发射般地想要乱蹬乱抓，可最终膝盖只能在桌腿上磕碰得钝痛不已，手指抓挠了半天也只抓到自己的满脸生理性的泪水。

下一次高潮时，Erin去得浑身止不住地痉挛，整个腰部都不受控制地向前挺，却又被桌板挡了回来，半空中悬着的性器摇晃着射出的一股股稀薄精水扑簌簌地落在地面上。药物作用下不应期似乎也短得吓人，只被人继续抵着操了几下，就很快又硬了起来。Erin被自己身体的反应气得发狂，原本沙哑下来的骂骂咧咧似乎又有了一股子力气，他在桌上挣扎着，身体弓起，以他所能做到的最大的力气，在还含着对面人整根性器的状态下将屁股从洞口抽离开了一小截距离。

「滚蛋、滚……操你妈、操你……别操了、我他妈的不行、我不行……」

而他的屁股才只刚刚缩回去一点，对方就一把抓住了他的臀肉，力道之大几乎将手指都塞入了洞口，就这么抓着他将他整个人都拖了回去。Erin连屁股带人被狠狠地扯了回去，这一下连带着让那根也在体内深深顶撞了一记，这一记深得不行，Erin本能地含着哭腔叫出了声，下巴扬起的瞬间口水被甩上了张开的十指，淅淅沥沥地沿着指缝滴落在桌面上。

Erin立刻就想起了Coda在操他的时候喜欢在他射了几次之后深深地插到最深的地方，隐隐有成结预兆的膨大龟头整个套入了他体内最难以突入的结肠口，再猛地拔离，如此反复几次他真的会被活活操到口水乱流精水乱喷，整个人哆嗦不已，最后再被卡在这个位置的肉结硌住，被兽人极强的精液流抵着好地方浇灌到几乎失去意识。

……啊？

「……我看你行得很。」

耳边响起的是再熟悉不过的嗓音，似乎因长久的沉默而显得有些沙哑，伴之而来的是说曹操曹操就到的几记深顶，巨大的龟头伞顶狠狠刮蹭着缩紧的小孔抽了出去，很快又重新凶猛地顶了回来，反复几次。

操，操。

操他妈的。

「操、操……是、是你……」

Erin在房间的黑暗中猛地睁开了眼，眼泪鼻涕刷刷地一齐流。  
怎么就没认出来呢，怎么就没认出来。  
Erin从不觉得人真的能只靠一根男人的鸡巴就能像认人一样认出它的主人，但也不知是不是心理作用，在那颗再熟悉不过的肉结死死卡在腹内时，在感觉到被噗噜噜地射满了一肚子后还会从交合处倒流出来的、大腿根处再熟悉不过的黏腻触感时，他终于觉得这应该是真的，诚不欺我。

「我他妈……我他妈……」

在意识逐渐远去前，Erin也没忘了发表对今日见闻的感慨。

被狐朋狗友骗去了店里，被绑出来卖淫，结果正巧遇上了自己的男朋友，把自己给操了一顿。

这他妈，这叫什么事儿。

3

Coda推开门，壁穴店的老板站在柜台后面，瑟瑟发抖地朝他的方向看了过来。

「爷、爷。按您的吩咐，店里的客人我早就都赶走了……那、那需要我帮那位爷清理一下吗……？」

Coda皱了皱眉，从怀中摸出一片金叶子随手弹到柜台上。

「不用。把淋浴间备好，店门关好。」

说完也再没多看老板一眼，转过身去，推开了紧挨着自己刚走出来的房间一侧的另一扇门。

end


End file.
